Loving the Enemy
by Takuta
Summary: Zero Kiryu swore that he would kill all purebloods and yet he finds him self falling for one. How is he suppose to keep his promise, pureblood with mesmerizing violet eyes, seems to have dug herself deep into his heart, and refuses let go. ZeroXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Loving the Enemy

**Genre: **Romance/ Action/Adventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **Zero/OC, Yuki/Kaname

**(Full) Summary: **Zero Kiryu swore that he would kill all purebloods and yet he finds him self falling for one. How is he suppose to keep his promise, when a short little pureblood with mesmerizing violet eyes, seems to have dug herself deep into his heart, and refuses to let go. When the accomplice to her family's massacre comes back for her, what is he going to do? Does he let her die? Or will he find him self breaking that promise he's held sacred for so long. Hino Matsuri

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to** Vampire Knight** that belongs to Hino Matsuri. I do not make any profit, and I only own my OC's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Loving the Enemy**

_Preface_

"Listen, Kiryu, if you plan to threaten me every step of the way, then I won't touch you and you can bleed to death."

He pushed her aside and tried to stand, his legs wobbled and his head spun. She coaxed him back to the sofa.

"Save it, I've had enough of your attitude."

She tore the shirt away from his body and he hissed at the burn. When her fingers grazed his skin he thought he'd scream, from pleasure or pain he wasn't sure. He wasn't supposed to feel this, from the touch of a pure blood! He was supposed to be revolted!

Steam rose from the bowl of water. She wrung out the wash cloth and reached out. Her eyes were brilliant violet with soulful hints of blue. She patted around the exit wound, and hr pained expression puzzled him. She scrunched up her nose as if she'd been the one shot and was suffering the pain of cleansing. He hardly felt her touch when she swabbed the area with ointment.

"What's the verdict?" he asked.

"You'll live." She faked a disappointed face. "Lean forward so I can clean the other side."

He followed her order, Bloody Rose dangling from his hand.

"I hate guns." She muttered, softly brushing the cotton cloth against his skin. "To think what they can do to a vampire."

"Or a pure blood."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Loving the Enemy

**Genre: **Romance/ Action/Adventure/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **Zero/OC, Yuki/Kaname

**(Full) Summary: **Zero Kiryu swore that he would kill all purebloods and yet he finds him self falling for one. How is he suppose to keep his promise, when a short little pureblood with mesmerizing violet eyes, seems to have dug herself deep into his heart, and refuses to let go. When the accomplice to her family's massacre comes back for her, what is he going to do? Does he let her die? Or will he find him self breaking that promise he's held sacred for so long. Hino Matsuri

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to** Vampire Knight** that belongs to Hino Matsuri. I do not make any profit, and I only own my OC's.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Loving the Enemy**

_Chapter one_

_Taira household_

Karin Taira took a deep breath and struggled to keep calm and not burst in to hysterical tears. All she could smell was blood, her mother's blood. She watched the sight through the crack in the closet door, a thin beam of moon light shone on the side of her face. She felt her body guard, Junko Tien, tighten around her protectively, the reassuring arms of her guard was the only thing keeping her from screaming.

Her father stood in from of her mother's killer, a long broad sword clenched tightly in his hand, golden blond hair fell in her father's maddened garnet coloured eyes.

The man who killed her mother, grinned repulsively, with the blood around his mouth caused his image to warp into that of a monster. He had not only killed her but drained every last drop of her blood.

An unrestrained snarl reverberated in Kazuo Taira's chest, his elongated canine's where exposed. The sound of the growl breached the silence.

"Come now, do you truly think I would let you get away with what you did? Marring outside the family, as you did? Even if that bitch was a pure blood, you brought new blood into the family! I had too, I had no choice, and you left me no choice! She had to die!" He (the killer) said with a madden reason.

Kazuo's red eyes glowed in the half-light. He grasped his broad sword with both hands and tipped the blade towards her mother's killer's throat.

"Kazuo, Kazuo," The killer tried to reason with Karin's father. "I did you a favour! Now tell me where the little bitch is and every can go back to normal. I'll even let you live."

"You have no intention of letting me live. And I will never let you have Karin. _Never._" Kazuo Taira growled out, he tightened his grip on his blade the edges glowing vibrant red, activating his control over kinetic energy.

"Well aren't you smart?" The monster chuckled, "It's true though, I can't afford for you to be alive. You know too much, seen too much."

The thought of dying didn't scare him, death was inevitable in this situation but he was prepared and had excepted it but the though of losing his daughter…His little one, dying at the hands of this monster, He wouldn't let it happen, he would indefinably take the bastard who destroyed his family with him. The image of his wife's corpse, and then the image of Karin hidden in the closet behind him, scared. Then the image of his little one dead, it sent him in a blind rage.

He charged at the killer sword raised, and ready to kill the monster, swinging only to meet nothing but air. Sensing that the killer was behind him, Kazuo, swung and pulling his blade horizontal to his hip, and thrust forward. Embedding his blade in the killer stomach, with the force of a speeding train, the killers choked back a scream, and trust his claw like nails into Kazuo Taira's chest cavity. His breath hitched and his form slumped. The killer pulled is hand out of the wound and removed the blade from stomach. Shoving off Karin's father corpse away from him.

Karin let out a muted scream. Now her mother and father's killer turned towards the closet that her and her guard, Junko hid. In the crepuscular light, the killer locked eyes with her. Insane sanguine red met terrified violet.

"Ah. There you are, little princess." He cooed and took a step forward.

Abruptly, the front door walk thrown open, and the room erupted in gunfire, her parent's killer's body jerked around, before falling and landing in a heap.

The sound of heavy footsteps approaching the door. Then it swung open and a dark haired man stood in front of her hunched up form, Junko tensed as if waiting for an attack.

Karin didn't pay much attention to the dark haired man in front of her; her attention was on that of bloody corpses of her parents. Mutilated.

Karin felt a scream build up in her throat, and this time she didn't stop it. The world began to close in on her, turning her sight black around the edges, then consumed her vision, Karin's body stiffened but then went lax. The last thing she hears is;

"We've got survivors!"

"My lady!"

**To be continued…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

A/N: So a new story! I randomly got inspired to write this a like 4 in the morning- I've found my self up into the early morning. Due to some seriously painful migraines, I'm probably not going back to school so I have time to update.


End file.
